Sigma (Tweeny Witches)
Sigma (in Japanese: シグマ, Shiguma) is the first individual warlock introduced in the 2004 anime series Tweeny Witches. At first, he seems to be an aloof but helpful guide during Arusu and her friends' journey to the Warlock Realm. It's later revealed that he works for Grande and the warlock military as a scout, but he ultimately proves that he really has a hidden agenda of his own. He was voiced by Hiroyuki Yoshino in the Japanese version and Richard Cansino as Phil Meyers in the Media Blasters English version. Biography Sigma was the son of a prophet who found out the eventual destruction of the Magical Realm. During his early childhood, his father foretold the coming of a savior, only to be killed in front of him by Grande for opposing the use of dark magic. Afterward, he joined the warlock military as a scout, secretly seeking an opportunity to help the savior prevent the destruction of the Magical Realm as justice for his father's death. Claiming to be a defector, he guides Arusu and her friends to the Warlock Realm across the desert. Although he rescues Eva from a warlock once to make Sheila trust him, he warns Arusu and Sheila twice that her ineptitude makes it dangerous to bring her along. Almost manipulating the girls into bringing Grande the True Book of Spells, he lies to Eva that she must make an "antidote" using a flower at the top of Dark Mountain to prevent her friends from dying in 24 hours. When asked why Arusu and Sheila are still fine, he admits to lying and tells the girls that in Wizard Kingdom, they will find the truth about the warlocks. At the Sanctuary, he reveals to Sheila about the eventual destruction of the Magical Realm, after which he physically brainwashes her into bringing the warlocks herself as a witch they need to cast dark magic. He orders Sheila to tell him the whereabouts of the True Book of Spells, only for her to reveal that she only pretends to be still under his control so she can rescue Eva. Discarded for failure, he becomes cellmates with Jidan and learns of the human's personal history. He proposes holding his cellmate hostage to demand the True Book of Spells from the human's daughter, Arusu, but Tiana rejects his plea to redeem himself outside. When accused of using Arusu, he promptly reassures his cellmate by revealing his past and real ultimate goal, after which they both manage to escape prison. During the destruction of Wizard Kingdom, he betrays the warlock military to rescue Arusu and tell her about his dead father's prophecy. In the finale, after the magic of light dispels dark magic, he joins the wizards in Miche Village alongside other people. Appearance Sigma is a preteen boy with spiky white hair, dark skin complexion, and dark blue eyes. He wears red goggles and a grey suit that covers everything up to his neck. At first, his facial expressions are either grumpy or smirky, only to soften up by the end of the series. Personality Sigma is a cold, grumpy individual who values his independence out of distrust for other people (especially those in power) since the death of his father at Grande's hands. Because of this, he sees in Sheila a kindred spirit when they meet for the first time. He has no qualms about exploiting, manipulating, or betraying others for his ambitions, which ironically makes him little different than Grande. He also doesn't seem to sympathize with the wizards as defiant victims of Grande's tyranny; he calls them with "-domo" (the Japanese plural suffix indicating contempt towards others) and, when Arusu sees Nito beg for food, he tells her not to be involved with them. While posing as an aloof but helpful guide, he emotionally abuses Eva for her ineptitude, constantly calling her nothing more than a burden and even lying that her friends are going to die because of her. He has only ever cared about his father, wanting to help the savior prevent the destruction of the Magical Realm as justice for his father's death at Grande's hands. Unlike his father, however, he keeps his opposition to Grande's nefarious plan a secret until the time comes. By the time he escapes prison with his cellmate, he has changed for the better and even willingly joins the wizards alongside other people in the finale. Trivia *Hiroyuki Yoshino, Sigma's Japanese voice actor, also voices Solf J. Kimblee and Hōka Inumuta. Navigation Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Imprisoned Category:Kids Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Military Category:Minion Category:Necessary Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful